The Wolf and His Phoenix
by FrogGuts
Summary: Harry and Draco came into their inheritances but one thing leads to another and Harry ends up as Draco's protector in his wolf form, though not by choice. So with enemies around every corner, will Harry be able to keep Draco safe? Harry dom /Draco sub .
1. I want this one!

So this is my first Harry Potter fanfic... so I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!

* * *

><p>Some things people didn't know about Ronald Weasley is that he was actually a forgiving person. Sure, some people would disagree with him but after the argument was over he completely spaced it out of his memory. This was the reason he and Harry got along so well, and how he could put up with Hermione, well, to a point that is.<p>

Another thing people didn't know is that Ron also enjoyed the company of a beautiful boy verses a nagging girl. He didn't really advertise it, but Harry knew and in turn Harry understood and supported him in his decisions. Ronald Weasley was a really laid back, go-with-the-flow type of person.

Well, now that we all understand how simple Ron goes about life, I would like to describe the dark side of the group to you, Hermione Granger. She basically hated anyone who didn't see things the way she did. Harry and Ron just agreed to anything she said so they wouldn't get an hour long lecture on how they should be more like her. But over every one she hated, above EVERY ONE she absolutely despised Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter was actually a very quick learner, all he had to do was hear a thing once and he forever remembered it. He just didn't care so much about school. Harry knew that no matter what he did the wizarding population wouldn't really care as long as Voldimort was around and he was their only option.

Harry also knew that he was a possessive person. He never really had things of his own, so what he did have he liked to keep it perfect and to himself. So when he realized that his father came from a long line of an ancient breed of werewolves, he wanted to keep that knowledge to himself.

Draco Malfoy didn't really hate anyone; he was raised to dislike anyone not pureblooded like the Malfoys' were. He and his father didn't really see eye to eye in a lot of matters so they rarely talked. Draco's mother just married Lucius for the money and having Draco kept her in the Malfoy family, so she was usually off spending said money in different countries.

Draco also harbored a VERY secret crush on one Harry Potter. He never did anything about it even though Blaise insisted he work his problems out with Harry but they both knew harry would never go for that.

…

July 31 was Harry's favorite day, and to make the day even better he was going to get his inheritance tonight. He can already see himself as some awesome 16 year old with laser vision or breathing fire. It was exactly 10:49 p.m. In one hour and eleven minutes he would finally find out what his inheritance was.

Harry began to doze around 11:30 until he finally passes out.

A burning, so intense Harry couldn't help but scream out. His bones were stretching and his muscle was building. After what seemed like forever, but what really was only five minutes, The burning and pain stopped. Harry sat up in his bed. Standing, he instantly noticed his height had changed, he used to be a mere 5'8 but now stood at least 6'3. Harry also noticed that he had put on some weight. Walking across the hall into the bathroom he could have screamed again.

Staring back at him was a strong jawed, muscular man that already had five 'o'clock shadow. He smiled after he realized that it was him who was looking back at him from the mirror. Getting more excited by the second he quickly tore off his shirt to look at the defined muscle that was there. Well at least his inheritance gave him a complete makeover.

Harry just felt like he was missing something, like something was still coming. At the moment he was thinking about it he felt his bones shifting again, it wasn't painful, just awkward. When it was finally done his eyes were level with the counter top in the bathroom, looking down at himself he noticed he had two front paws standing under him. Jumping so his front paw supported him on the counter he looked into the mirror once more. This time it was no human but rather a large wolf looking beast.

Said beast had his same glowing green eyes, but what made him different from any wolf harry had ever seen were the horns sprouting from his head. They resembled deer antlers, pure white contrasting with the pitch black of his fur. He was so busy concentrating on his newest image he didn't even hear Dudley open the bathroom door. Harry did however hear the ear splitting scream that Dudley produced.

Dudley stumbled backward and Harry took the chance, he easily jumped over Dudley's fainted form in the middle of the hallway and entered his room. Looking around he started to panic and Hedwig started hooting like crazy so he trotted over to her cage and ripped of the door with his new k9 teeth. He quickly started to yip at her, somehow she replied in his head.

"Please Harry, just calm down and tell me what you need me to do." Her voice was calming and comforting.

"I need you to grab the box under that floor board. I'll dig it up and you need to take it somewhere no one can find it." Harry's wolf form quickly started clawing the board to chunks of wood. After seconds of digging Harry finally reached the box containing his invisibility cloak, wand, and a few pictures of his parents. "Hurry and fallow me until we have to separate." Harry charged the window's metal bars and he was surprised when his antlers contacted with the bars that the thick black bars didn't bust his skull.

But after the first shock of his skull still being in contact the next shock came… the feel of free falling from a second floor window. Harry quickly closed his eyes. He all of a sudden felt cool earth under all four paws. Before Harry could even relies what was happening his feet took off in a random direction. Hedwig was quick to fallow.

…

It had been three days since Harry had ran out of the Dursleys'. Three days since he had heard from Hedwig. And three days since he transformed into this wolf beast and he still hadn't figured out how to change back.

Harry had been hunting and eating small animals like rabbits and squirrels. He was wandering around a forest he had never entered before. Harry was walking around when he heard a snap of a twig about 20 feet off. His senses had improved tremendously in the past days. Harry was just about to turn toward the sound when he heard the sound of a gunshot; he felt a needle puncture the left side of his neck. Everything went fuzzy and Harry managed to make a few steps when he finally collapsed.

…

Draco had came into his inheritance about a month ago and his father was going to get him a familiar as his present. Draco had yet to choose one yet, there were so many regular animals out there. Draco wanted something unique, something no one else had. He was currently walking in an underground building run by some dark wizards.

In the last cage of the row he was looking at, laid a sleeping pitch black wolf with the whitest antlers he had ever seen. "Father! I want this one! This one right here!" Draco exclaimed with glee at finding his soon to be familiar.

"Calm down boy! Let me get a look at the beast." Lucius slowly made his way over to the cage his son was pressed up against. Looking inside the cage Lucius gasped. Never in his life time had he seen such a creature. One of the men that was showing Lucius around the cages walked over to them.

"Oh, I see you found our newest specimen. Shot him in the forest near Surrey. He can be yours, but for a price." The dirty, greedy man explained as he rubbed his hands together. "As you can see he is a rare beast never seen before. But I'll make you a deal seeing as your boy wants it so bad."

Draco was busy staring at the magnificent beast laying in the cage he didn't relies the stare the animal seller was giving him. "You let me have a little fun with the boy and I'll sell you the wolf for £61,840.06."

No one knew Harry was awake and was listening to the whole exchange of words. Harry knew it was Draco Malfoy standing outside of his temporary home. What he didn't know was that Draco too had come into his inheritance.

Draco had also acquired animagus form. Draco's was just as unusual as Harry's was, he could transform into a silver phoenix. Having such a rare animagus form, Lucius had taken an interest in his sons' new acquired powers. And that is why Lucius was here buying the brat a form of protection.

Could you imagine if someone was to get their hands on this boy and make him cry? Unlimited healing droughts that's what. So in order to keep him out of any ones hands but his, he was willing to pay any price. "How about I just kill you and take the mutt?" Lucius raised a finely shaped brow.

With a nervous laugh the dirty man took the keys out of his pocked to unlock the cage. "I'll just take the £61,840.06."

"Stop." With that simple command the dealer froze. "What do you think you're doing? You can't just let a beast out of its cage." Lucius took out his wand and pointed it strait at Harry. He was about to cast a stunning spell when Harry sprung to his feet and barked. But instead of a plain loud sound coming out, wisps of fire escaped from between his jaws. Draco stared wide eyed at the now fully awake wolf. Harry looked just as surprised as Draco did.

Except it wasn't the fire breathing that shocked Harry, it was the sudden rush of emotions he got when he looked directly at Draco. He couldn't explain it, but Harry just had this feeling like he needed Draco in order to live. But then the over protective, possessive part of his brain kicked in and the wolf took over.

Harry didn't know what he was doing, but there was someone holding a wand pointing in his and Draco's direction, that was the first threat, then he remembered what the other man in the room had said about wanting to have some fun with what was rightfully his.

With a fierce howl, the wolf charged the cage's bars. His already oddly white antlers glowed until they were almost blinding. With strength Harry never knew he had he busted through the bars like he had at the Dursleys'. Draco fell away from the busting metal. Harry quickly placed himself in between the Draco and the two other men in the room.

With a big, growling wolf standing in front of his son in a protective manor, Lucius had no choice but to lower his wand to show he meant no harm. The wolf's eyes moved over to the other man, the dirty one who wanted his mate. Slowly stepping in his direction the man turned and fled. With a smirk playing on his lips, Lucius simply said, "Draco, get up and bring your dog with, we are going shopping for supplies."

With a large smile Draco scrambled to the front end of the wolf and wrapped his arms around its neck. "Come on, let's go get you a collar and bed and I need to get school supplies and…" Draco went on and on while he got to his feet and brushed himself off.

Harry had never seen Draco like this, so child-like and talking to a dog. Granted he was no normal dog, but he never would have guessed Draco to be like this. Harry decided he liked seeing Draco like this, so carefree and open with his feelings. He wandered what his friends would say to this. He guessed Ron would find it odd that Draco was even talking to him. But then that thought hit home, what is Draco going to say once he finds out that his 'pet' is really the savior of the wizarding world.

…

Lucius told his son to meet him at Madam Malkin's within four hours. So with four hours to blow the boy and his wolf started to head for the magical pet shop. Along the way, Draco wasn't looking where he was going, focusing too much on the feel of his new pets fur, and ran smack dap into a towering figure.

"Ooops, sorry bout' that, wasn't watching where I was going." Replied the other person. Looking up Draco saw that it was none other than Ronald Weasley that he had run into. Ron didn't mind so much as he was too busy looking at the odd animal Draco was walking with. "What kind of animal is that Malfoy? I never seen one like it before." Scratching his head, Ron squatted down in front of the wolf and grabbed onto the antlers sprouting from the dog's head.

Giving them a firm shake/pull, Ron decided that they were real and looked up at Draco to explain. "Well if you must know weasel, this here is my new familiar. Father just bought him for me." Crossing his arms over his chest with a superior smirk on his lips.

"Whatever Malfoy, I'm sure your father just transformed some poor person into a pet for you." Hermione said while turning to examine the wolf further. Finding nothing interesting about the animal she raised her nose to the air and started to walk off. "Come on Ron, we have to finish our school shopping."

Still petting the wolf's head Ron got a certain look on his face that Draco and Harry couldn't read. "But Mione', what about Harry. I don't know why we couldn't have waited a few more days for a reply, what if his stupid relatives wouldn't let him send an owl?" That's when the look clicked in both Draco's and Harry's mind. It was worry and confusion.

Halting in her walk to the book store, Hermione turned on her heal and put her hands on her hips, "I told you Ronald, Dumbledore probably already took him off to Hogwarts and bought him every one of his hearts desires by now."

Standing, Ron replied with the same expression on his face but with added anger, "You know that's not how it is Hermione. What if he is in trouble and we are just shopping not even worrying."

Still out of the conversation Draco decided to add to the already arguing pairs dialogue, "The Golden Boy is missing? Since when, and why hasn't this been released to the papers?" Sensing his mate's anxiety Harry moved and pushed his nose into the palm of Draco's hand. Trying to make the boy relax. Harry had no idea that it was him being missing that was causing it, Harry just thought that being in between two feuding people must be pretty nerve racking.

"Crap! Malfoy please don't say anything to anyone. Please, this needs to stay between us only alright?" Ron's eyes had widened and Draco could see the panic in them.

"Whatever Weasel, I don't care. I have a new pet and I have yet to buy him anything so I have to leave any way. Have fun with your mudblood girlfriend." Draco walked on and Harry had no choice but to fallow, his new found emotions for the pale boy gave him no choice, he wanted to stay and tell Ron not to worry and that he was right here. But he didn't know how to communicate with a human in this form and he still had no idea how to change back. So for now he would just have to stay with Draco and hope this all worked itself out.

…

The magical pet store was always chaotic. There were beast Harry had never seen before running around in cages and in the open. Squawks and other sounds to Draco were words and random phrases to Harry. Draco walked up to the man behind the counter. "I need a collar, a sizable dog bed, dog treats, nothing cheep, and protection charms."

"Yes sir, what name did you want inscribed on the collar?" The man said while staring at the odd animal sitting at the boy's side.

Realization just hit Draco, in all the excitement of finding the animal and running into part of the Golden Trio, Draco never even thought of a name for his new pet… looking down at the black furred, green eyed wolf Draco asked, "What am I going to call you?" The wolf just stared back up at Draco.

* * *

><p>Well if anyone has any ideas on Harry's animagus form? wolf with stag antlers (like his father was). Also for those who don't under stand the sudden rush of 'emotion' Harry had, he had imprinted on Draco, yes like in Twilight but this is NOT a cross over... so yeah...<p>

~FrogGuts~


	2. A Very Naked Harry

Short one but an update no less!

ENJOY! ;D

* * *

><p>After two straight hours of shopping Draco needed a break. He decided that the ice cream parlor was a good place to stop. Upon entering the shop he noticed the stares people were giving his dog. So he returned them with a glare of his own.<p>

Slowly making their way to the counter Draco decided that he wanted a bowl of chocolate ice cream, Harry decided that he would eat whatever Draco got when he wasn't looking. With a wolfish smile in place Harry decided that messing with Draco until school started would be fun.

"Hey there kid. What kind of animal you got there?" the man behind the counter asked.

"None of your concern. Now, I'll have a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Two scopes." Draco said never really looking or paying attention to the man. Draco pulled out the exact amount of money due and payed.

With a scowl the man rudely handed over the bowl, almost dumping it on Draco. Harry let out a warning growl and bared his teeth at the man. With a smirk Draco turned, walked out of the parlor and sat at one of the outside tables, Harry not far behind.

Sitting down, Draco pulled the shrunken bags from his pocket and, finding the right one, resized the bag. Draco carefully took out the leather, emerald encrusted collar he had bought. There was a single strip of silver with the name Saraph (Variant spelling of the Hebrew seraph, meaning "burning one", or "serpent".) engraved into it.

"What do you think? Saraph fits you cause' not only do you breath fire but you're going to be living in the snake pit." Draco smiled while he stared at the new, shining collar. When Draco did look over at Saraph he found that the wolf had his front paws resting on the table and he was just finishing the chocolate ice cream from the bowl. "Hey! That was mine you mutt!"

Draco tried pushing the big wolf down but didn't even manage to move him an inch. "Fine than be that way!" Draco then crossed his arms and began to pout over his lost ice cream. Harry leaned toward Draco and gave him a salvia coated kiss, running his tongue from the boys jaw bone up to under his eye.

"Yuck! Ewww" Draco quickly retched for the napkins on the table. As Draco reached Harry had the opportunity to like the other side of his face. So he took it. Again, starting at the jaw line and up to Draco startlingly silver eye.

"Would you stop that already?" Draco said as he wiped down the sides of his face and pulled out his wand to cast a cleaning charm. "I get it, you're sorry, but that's no reason to drown me in spit!"

"Are you talking to you're… umm is that a dog?" Draco jumped at the voice coming from right behind his chair. Draco turned to see Blaise pointing at Saraph and Pansy snickering at his antics.

Abruptly standing, Draco quickly put on a face of indifference. "Well, what are you two sneaking around here for?" Draco raised his nose in the air and crossed his arms. Harry was getting apprehensive with the two standing their staring at him. Then Harry realized that Blaise wasn't staring at him but at Draco.

"We weren't sneaking around. We were school shopping and happened to see you arguing with that thing." Blaise made a face toward Harry as if he were the most disgusting thing in the world.

"His name is Saraph and I would think you had the decency to address him properly." Draco took to the defense of his wolf.

"Calm down Draco, it's not like the dumb animal understands what's going on anyhow." Pansy was staring intently at her nails and Blaise nodded his head in agreement.

It was Harry's turn to take the defense. He was still half standing on the table so promptly jumped down and nudged Draco behind him with his mussel. Once Draco understood what Saraph wanted him to do, he easily moved where the wolf placed him.

Blaise was watching and decided that with the wolf so close he could see if the antlers were real. He quickly reached out wrapped his hand around Saraph's left antler while his head was turned. Time must have stood still, because in what seemed like slow motion for all three wizards.

Pansy looked up from her nails and was preparing to scream, Draco was leaning over Saraph's massive body and wrapping his arms around his neck, Blaise was frozen in silent panic as he watched the beast before him snap his open mouth toward his out stretched hand.

All this happened in mere seconds and Saraph's teeth managed to graze Blaise's hand while he retracted the appendage. Pansy's scream that had filled the air died, Draco was fully laid across Saraph's back with a hold on his neck, and Blaise still was too shocked to do much beside stare. The shock slowly passed as Draco got off of Saraph's back and picked up the dropped collar he had been holding.

Blaise realized his hand was bleeding and got mad not only at the mutt that had done it but at said mutt's owner for not controlling the beast. "You." Blaise said pointing at Draco with a murderous look in his eye. "I'll have this beast put down before you can say 'good-bye puppy'." With that he turned and beckoned Pansy to fallow. Pansy gave Draco an apologetic look, then fallowed Blaise.

"That could have gone better." With that said Draco clamped the leather straps ends together around Harry's neck. The ends melded together in a never breaking bond. "There, now the protection charms can be activated." Harry had no idea that Draco had placed the collar around his neck until he felt saw Draco tapping on the emeralds of the collar.

"Don't worry boy, I'm just activating the protection charms on this thing." Draco did the work with a small smile playing on his lips. Harry liked seeing Draco enjoying himself, especially after that incident. "There, now I need you to lick this necklace." Draco pulled out a chain with a wolf's paw hanging down from it.

Harry did as he was told and licked the paw. The paw glowed a bright white then returned to normal as if nothing had happened. "This will allow me to apparate to where ever you are and vice versa." Draco patted Saraph on his head in between the protruding antlers. Draco placed the necklace around his neck and smiled down at Saraph. "We should go school shopping now that I bought everything that you'll need." Draco stood and collected the bag that he had pulled the collar out of.

"Come on Saraph, we only have like an hour before father comes for us."

…

"Hurry! We need to get to Madam Milkin's!" Draco and Saraph were running at full speed toward the store when Saraph ran right between Draco's legs and ran faster with Draco now sitting on his back. Draco was holding onto Harry's fur as the wolf ran at break neck speed to the shop.

They were 15 minutes over the assigned time Lucius had given them. Saraph bounded down the street and stopped right in front of Madam Milkins. Draco quickly jumped off of Saraph's back and rushed into the store.

"Your late."

"I know and I'm sorry father! Saraph and I were at the book store and we lost track of time…" Draco tried explaining, Saraph was left out side in Draco's hurry to get inside.

"Enough! You disrespect my orders and now you're making excuses instead of accepting your error!" Lucius raised his hand to smack the useless boy across his face.

Another slow motion moment, yes, the second of the day. Lucius hand was heading for Draco's face, Draco was cringing away with his eyes screwed shut, and Saraph was busting through the window and slowly changing back to his wizard form.

Lucius was blinding by a white light and closed his eyes though he felt he wrist being grabbed, Draco felt himself being pulled and held against a strong chest, and Harry was the one pulling Draco into him while he grabbed Lucius's wrist.

Surprised couldn't even began to describe both of the Malfoy's reactions.

Not only was Lucius staring at a very mad Harry Potter, but a very naked one as well. "What do you think you doing?" Seethed the angry savior. Lucius was to dumbstruck to reply, so he was just opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

Draco was brave enough to venture into the 'conversation'. "Potter? What in Merlin's beard is going on?" Draco tried to push away from the nude teen's chest but stopped his effort when he noticed something that shouldn't have been on Harry, a leather collar with emerald jewels.

"Saraph?" Draco looked closer at Harry and realized both Harry and Saraph had those glowing green eyes. "Harry?" and that's when Draco Malfoy fainted in Harry Potter's arms.

* * *

><p>Okay, so 23 people just did the story alert thing and I really wanted reviews! So please just a simple 'nice' will do!<p>

~Frog Guts~


	3. If only

_"Saraph?" Draco looked closer at Harry and realized both Harry and Saraph had those glowing green eyes. "Harry?" and that's when Draco Malfoy fainted in Harry Potter's arms._

…

Harry instantly freaked out with an unconscious Draco in his arms and a seething mad Lucius in front of him. Quickly letting go of Lucius wrist, Harry wrapped both arms around Draco's waste and threw him over his shoulder.

Lucius pulled out his wand and aimed it straight at Harry. "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry was barely able to jump to the side. Harry quickly rearranged Draco so he looked like he was giving a piggy-back-ride. Focusing all his energy on morphing back into Saraph, Harry's eyes were closed in concentration. Just at Harry felt his bones shifting he heard Lucius yell his next spell. "Confundus!"

The spell hit Harry directly in his changing chest. A very out of it Saraph looked around and saw Lucius walking towards him. Acting purely on wolf instinct Harry charged at Lucius with a dropped head and white, glowing antlers. "Protego!" Lucius just got his shield up when Saraph's antlers punctured it. Speechless, Lucius stared at the protruding antlers in his protego's shield.

Forcefully pulling his antlers free, Saraph took for the broken window and ran as fast as he could, never noticing the sleeping boy on his back.

…

The forest surrounding Diagon Alley was like a massive maze. Students sometimes hid in the outskirts for some 'privet time'. Today there happened to be two specific students hiding out in the trees. "Blaise! Stop that, you know that you're just mad at Draco for choosing a dog over you." Pansy said while she straightened her dress out. "Speaking of which, isn't that the beast right there?" Pansy pointed over Blaise's shoulder.

Saraph was running for his dear life, the wolf instincts telling him that the forest would be safe. The confundus charm was still affecting the poor wolfs mind.

Blaise looked in the direction that Pansy was pointing and spotted the jet black fur of the overly large dog. Of course the antlers were another dead giveaway. "Why, what in world is that mutt doing?" As Saraph got closer, he noticed the witch and wizard staring at him. Coming to a halt about 20 feet away Blaise saw that Draco was unconscious, resting on Saraph's back. "Look Pansy, Draco's on that thing's back!" With a determined look, Blaise stared off toward Saraph.

With Harry having still having no idea what was going on, Saraph's mind was in overdrive. All the wolf processed was a human walking up to him. Saraph quickly moved into a defensive position and bared his teeth. Blaise came stopped his approached once he saw the wolf's large teeth and heard a warning growl rumble up from its chest.

"Blaise, leave the thing alone before it attacks you again!" Pansy said from behind him. She drew her wand and pointed it at Saraph and his sleeping cargo. "Mobilicorpus."

Saraph felt a weight being lifted off of his back. Looking up, Saraph noted the boy was sleeping. The confundus charm lessened and all the wolf knew was that the boy was his to protect. So Saraph did the only thing he could think of, he lunged for the boy. With a scream, Pansy lost her concentration and the spell was broken.

Saraph quickly moved under the falling body and the boy was once again on his back. "Immobulus!" Blaise knew that wolf wasn't going to willingly give Draco to them so he had drawn his wand. "There, now the mutt can't attack us." With a superior smirk, Blaise walked right up to Saraph and sneered. "Filthy animal." He reached down and scooped Draco off of the 'filthy animals' back.

Draco was just slowly coming to. "Wha… Blaise? What's going on?" Draco was fully awake when he saw his new pet petrified in place. "What did you do!" Draco fought with Blaise to be put down. He got a solid hit on the larger boy's nose and was dropped on the spot. Draco scrambled/crawled over to Saraph.

"Chill, Blaise was only helping you out. The beast was running through the forest like, well, a wild beast." Pansy walked over to Blaise's side, examining his face for anything broken.

Draco cupped the immobile wolf's face and whispered so the other two beings couldn't hear him. "Saraph, I could have sworn you were a human just a little bit ago… yeah you looked like Potter…"

"What are you rambling on about? The dumb thing can't understand you." Pansy said as she walked up behind Draco. Pansy released the dog from his binding with a wave of her wand and a mumbled word then stepped back as fast as she could. "Come on Blaise, let's leave Draco and his 'pet' to talk things out." Pansy rolled her eyes and headed for Diagon Alley.

"Whatever." Blaise crossed his arms and turned to fallow Pansy.

"Well that was interesting… I wander…" Draco pulled his wand out of his robes and brought it to his cheek, concentrating on trying to remember a charm Snape had told him about once. "Oh, now I remember!" pointing the wand at Saraph, Draco smiled reassuringly at the sitting wolf. "Don't be scared boy, this is just a… ummm… precaution of sorts."

From his kneeling position in front of Saraph, Draco could see the wolf was still confused for some reason. With a worried look Draco said the spell that would transform any animagus into their human form, "Homorphus."

Draco watched as his beloved pet turned into a stunning boy. Harry raised his hand to his aching head. "God… that hurt. I didn't think you would force me to shift." Harry looked at Draco. "Ummm, Draco?"

"Potter, what the hell are you doing walking around as a wolf?" Draco's shocked face slowly morphed into an angry scowl.

Harry jumped to his feet and hurriedly tried to explain everything, "Look, Draco, it's not what it looks like! I came into my inheritance and I was lost in this forest! Then this guy came along and knocked me out and you and your father came to buy a pet and then I looked at you…" Harry kneeled back down in front of a reddening Draco. "What's wrong?"

"Potter, your naked…" Draco was trying hard not to look in the direction of nude teenager. Harry looked down and noticed he was indeed naked. Draco rose to his knees and took of his outer robe and handed it to Harry. "Here…" Draco was still looking away and Harry felt a tinge of hurt for some unknown reason.

"Thanks, would you mind making it a bit bigger?" Harry held the garment in front of his bits and pieces.

"Engorgio." Draco hoped he hit the rob because he still wasn't looking in Harry's direction.

"So…" Harry scratched at the back of his head, trying to think of something to say.

"When you said you looked at me, what did you mean?" Draco slowly turned his head to look Harry in the eye. Draco was surprised to see the softness and almost loving look in the emerald glowing green eyes.

Harry smiled softly and raised his hands to cup Draco's shocked face. Harry noticed how soft the porcelain white skin was. "I can't explain it. I look at you and… well, something snapped in me. I had this sudden urge to protect you from any threat, fight off any fear, and just be with you." Harry had a far off look in his eye.

Draco snapped out of his trance, there was no way he was going to be wooed by Harry Potter. Draco slapped Harry's hands from his face and pushed him away. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't expecting this and fell from his kneeling place. Landing on his back with a thud, Harry looked up at Draco.

Draco had tears in his eyes and an angry sneer on his lips. "Don't you dare Potter; I know what you're after! Father said that Dumbledore would eventually find out but I never guessed it would be this soon." Harry didn't know what Draco was talking about, so he stayed silent. "I'm sure you want to see it, huh?" Draco now looked sad and trapped.

"Draco, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about! Please, listen to me!" It hurt Harry to see his imprinted hurting like this. "Please Draco, don't cry…" Harry mad to hug Draco but Draco shrunk away.

"You're not after my animagus? Dumbledore didn't send you?" Draco looked confused. Lucius had told him that once the word reached Dumbledore he would try to convince Draco to help his cause. Lucius said he would stop at nothing to have tears of a silver phoenix.

"No Draco, I had no idea you had an animagus form! I swear it!" Harry carefully walked up to Draco this time. He cautiously wrapped his arms around the smaller, frightened boy.

"Well, do you want to see it or not?" Draco's voice was muffled. His face was resting in the curve of Harry's neck.

"It's up to you if you want to show me. I swear I'll keep it a secret to the day I die." Harry ended softly. He felt Draco ease his way out of Harry's comforting grasp and take a few steps back.

Draco closed his eyes in concentration. Draco started glowing, a blinding white light engulfed him and Harry had to shield his eyes from the sight. Once the light faded Harry looked at the spot Draco had stood. In his place sat a shining, silver phoenix with Draco's steely grey eyes. Harry gasped at the sight and bent down to pick up the glowing, magnificent bird.

"Draco, you're beautiful!" Harry said as he allowed the bird to grasp his arm with scaly, silver talons. The phoenix puffed his chest out in arrogance. Harry laughed a deep, throaty laugh.

Had the two been paying attention they might have noticed the eyes watching them and Harry might have known that there was a stunning spell heading right for his back… and Harry might have been able to help the poor phoenix from being stuffed in a cage while his unconscious body was levitated into a larger cage.

If only they had been paying attention…

* * *

><p>Well after ge tting a mini lecture from 2910leiv... I would like to thank all of the people that story alerted this... I have seen the errors of my ways! Please no more lectures! T_T<p>

Sorry if there are any mistakes... does any one want to beta this? I would forever be in your dept if you would!

~Frog Guts~


	4. Captured

It was dark and Harry could hear water dripping somewhere nearby. He tried to sit up only to get a head rush and fall back to an unforgiving stone floor. "Draco?" His voice was raspy so he cleared it and tried again. "Draco?" Harry's voice echoed this time and he could tell that no one was close. Harry slowly struggled to his feet with the help of a slimy, stone wall.

He walked to what he assumed was an opening in the stone square. The odd thing he found was that the barred door stood around 3 feet tall, but around 5 feet wide. Confused, Harry got on his hands and knees to peer through the bars to see what was outside. Harry saw that there was a curtain of sorts over the door so he reached to lift the obscurity.

But as Harry's hand was about to pass through the bars he felt an electrical current pass up his arm. He quickly retracted it and gasped at the sensation. Thinking something had gone wrong Harry tried it again, with the same result.

Harry was getting angry and started pounding on the stone around the metal bars. With a shout of frustration Harry shifted into Saraph and inhaled as much air as possible. Blowing with all his power, he felt the sting of fire leaving his throat. When the fire hit the door sparks were flying as the magic protecting it was caving.

The whole room was lit with sparks and Saraph's fire. Out of breath, Harry stopped and sucked in more air.

...

"Good job Draco, I see you are of some use." Voldimort said from his throne like chair. "You have completed your task and I shall now reward you with the mark."

Draco felt sick.

...

_Three days before Draco found Harry in the store house._

There was a death eaters meeting today, Lucius's mark had been burning since noon. Now the clock read 10:58 p.m. Tonight was the night Draco was to get his first asignment.

"Hurry up boy! If you anger our lord I'll kill you myself!" Was the harsh wisper Draco heard as the back of his neck was grabbed in a vice like grip. The father and son had just passed the apperation wards on the manor and Lucius quickly apperated to Riddle Manor.

"You show our lord your new form and no one else!" with those final words Lucius let go of Draco and made himself presentable. There were two giant oak doors leading to the meeting place and Lucius spelled both open and stepped through, Draco fallowed like a trained puppy.

"Ahhhhh, Lucius, how nice of you to show up, and I see you brought young Draco with you." Voldimort smiled a snake like grin and stood from his place at the head of the table. "I understand that you have something to show me." Voldimort slowly apporched the fear strucken boy.

"Yes my lord." was all Draco could spit out, while he watched the feet of the beast like man come closer.

"And I understand that it would be of some use to me." Voldimort was now standing directally infront of the slightly shaking boy.

"Yes my lord." Draco replied again.

"Well then, show me." Voldimort smiled and watched the pretty boy before him shake and look to his father for some help.

"My lord, I was wandering if it could remain a private matter." Lucius bowed his head and hoped that Voldimort would grant his plea.

"Why Lucius, I bet your fellow death eaters are as curious as I am about young Draco here. I think it would be cruel to keep them in the dark." Voldimort had a nasty smirk on his deformed face. Lucius did note that Voldimort did not once look away from Draco while he spoke.

"Yes my lord, of course." Lucius looked at his son with a stern expresion. Draco's nerves were fraying, he swallowed and looked at his father for support. He found none. Draco closed his eyes and felt the familiar warmth of transforming.

Voldimort watched as the boy infront of him began to glow a blinding white. The light was so intence he had to close his eyes and flinch away. Once he saw the light fading from behind his eyelides he slowly opened them to look at a stunning silver phoenix.

"My, my, Lucius, I see now why you would want to keep this a secret." Voldimort watched as the shiny silver phoenix looked around the room as if some one was about to attack him. "Can he fly?" Voldimort asked as he pulled out his wand.

Draco quickly started flapping his wings huriddly after he saw the wand. The bird finally took flight and flew around the high dome cealing of the room. The candle light reflecting off of the soaring animals's feathers.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful. I believe I have a job for him." Voldimort said to Lucius as he walked back to his chair. "Draco, come down here."

Draco slowly made his decent down to the ground by his father and shifted back. Draco looked to his father for further instructions. With a nod in Voldimort's direction, Draco walked up to the dark lord's chair. Draco then dropped to the floor in a low bow.

"I have recieved word that there is another rare animagus that has been captured recently." Voldimort smiled at how easy this child submitted to any form of power grater than his own. "You will buy this animagus as a pet, lure him away from the public eye and my death eaters will take it from there." Voldimort smiled, and looked around the table.

"My lord, how will I know where to meet the others?" Draco said into the dirty floor of the meeting room.

"You shall turn into that beautiful bird to signal the others." Draco swalled hard, he was still scared out of his mind and just wanted to get home.

"Yes, my lord." Draco rose from the ground and moved to stand behind his father's chair. The meeting continued but Draco heard nothing, he was too busy thinking about the next few days.

...

_Current time_

"My lord, I don't think I'm ready for such a privledge." Draco found himself kneeling infront of the dark lord at another meeting. Behind Voldimort was a sizable stone square with a curtain circleing the bottom.

"Non-sence, I've decided your plenty ready." Voldimort smiled a knowing smile. He knew the boy was resisting the mark. "Now stand up and present your arm."

Draco didn't know what to do, the whole army of death eaters was standing behind him waiting, and the dark lord before him waiting. Draco began to slowly role up his sleave to present his pale arm to the lord. Just as Voldimort's wand was about to rest on his skin, sparks started flying off the stone square.

Every one in the ball room gasped at the flames that began to shoot from the small, rectangle door, of the square. Voldimort stood and turned to the giant stone, but he turned in time to see a large wolf with glowing antlers plow out of the side of it's prison.

Screams, that's what Draco heard as he watched in frightend, fasination as Saraph burst out of the odd cage.

Harry was also freaking out, he finally escaped from that god forsaken place to come face-to-face with Voldimort himself. So he did the only think he could think of, charge. Harry dropped his glowing antlers to the ground and ran for all his worth.

Voldimort fired stunning spell after stunning spell, hoping to phase the charging beast. But not one spell hit Saraph, an odd shild was reflecting the spells in different directions. Finally, a death eater from the side of the running wolf sent an exploding spell that threw the poor Harry across the room.

Draco ran to Saraph's side as fast as he could. Saraph lay, knocked out on the floor. Saraph morphed back into Harry and Draco quickly looked the naked boy over for any injuries. Finding none Draco exhailed a worried breath.

Draco felt pairs of hands wrap around his arms and forcefully pull him from Harry. "Potter! Wake up you lazy oaf!" Draco screamed and tried fighting off the death eaters that were holding him back.

Harry heard yelling and slowly woke from the spell hit. shaking his head Harry jumped to his feet and watched as Draco was being draged infront of Voldimort. "Let him go!" Harry ran toward the death eaters in hopes of helping the struggling boy.

Voldimort smiled, "Do you care for young Draco's well being?" Voldimort pressed his wand to Draco's temple and waited to see how Harry reacted.

Harry froze in place and looked Draco in the eye, waiting for any sign or hint of what to do. Standing naked in a chaotic room of death eaters was not what Harry expected to be doing when he woke up that morning.

"I'll make you a deal Draco," Voldimort smiled and moved to block Harry's veiw of the stilled boy, " I'll let you go and forget this little matter, in exchange for," at this point Voldimort leant down and whispered something into Draco's ear.

Draco began to struggle against the two death eaters holding him, and Harry took that as his cue to attack. With Voldimort's back turned Harry thought it would be the prime chance to get him. Too bad the hundreds of death eaters thought otherwise...

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long, my microsoft word trial has expired on my laptop so i had to download a bunch of crap to get a place to type this! If anyone wants to beta this please tell me! I'm in need of one hardcore!<p>

~FrogGuts~


	5. Grimmauld Place

Have you ever heard the expression 'an offer you can't refuse'? Well Draco was being made that offer right now. He was shaking with fear and anticipation of what was to become of him. The offer? Simple, except the mark and become a mindless follower, or be sent to the dungeons with his 'beloved' pet and wait until the meeting was over.

Going against the Dark Lord was a frightening thought. But then again so was having to serve the Dark Lord. Draco could feel the eyes of every death eater on him, hear the soft growl sounding from Harry's chest, and see the mocking look in Voldimort's eyes.

Draco took one final look at the naked boy standing meters away from him and then turned to look Voldimort in the eye, "I think I'll be staying in the dungeons for the reminder of this meeting." Draco uttered this with as much courage as one could have when challenging the Dark Lord.

Gasps and whispers quickly spread through out the room. Voldimort looked oddly pleased at the boy's remark, "Very well, you have made your choice." Nodding to two random death eaters, Voldimort hissed out orders to take Harry and Draco to the dungeons.

Harry didn't know what was going on. He was sure that Draco went against the Dark Lord with his reply to stay in the dungeons, but he didn't know what was in store for them once they were down there.

Harry was then jabbed in the back with a wand, waking him from his musses. "Move it you mutt!" Harry started walking toward two large wooden doors. He could hear Draco and another death eater fallowing him.

Once in the hall, Harry saw that they were in a rather old mannor. Observing where they were going and looking down all the other passage ways as he went, Harry had a small sliver of hope that they could get out of here.

Draco watched as Harry took every thing in. He wandered if the wolf shifter was making a plan as they walked the long, gloomy halls. Draco looked behind him to see the grim face of a dirty man. Draco had never seen him before and wandered where he came from.

A sudden stop at the end of the hallway made Draco a bit on edge. Harry turned and looked him in the eye, smiled a sly sort of smile and quickly shifted into a large, black wolf. Taking the hint, Draco, too, shifted into his shimmering phoenix.

Curses instantly started flying through the air. Draco took off and flashed his bright, sparkling feathers, destracting the two death eaters as Harry took one out with a strong swing of his antlers.

The grime coated man who was leading Draco, turned on Harry. The poor wolf was still trying to shake the unmoving body impaled on his horns when the curses where sent toward him.

Draco swooped and clawed at the man's face with as much power as a two foot tall bird could muster. Harry finally planted both paws on the body and tore his antlers free. With a bark of victory, Harry charged the other death eater.

One blow and the man was either dead or dieing. Draco shifted back and helped the wolf with this body. With adrenaline still coursing through his veins Draco and Harry didn't process what they had just done.

Draco shifted back into his animagus form and flew down to the lower floor. Harry followed down the stairs and kept pace with the bird over head. Draco somewhat knew the lay out the the main floor and maneuvered the halls as fast as he could.

Harry saw the main entry doors and the gaurds infront of them. A fierce howl tore from his chest. Harry inhailed as much air as possible and felt the, now, familiar sting of fire leaving his mouth.

The flames surprised Draco, halting his progress forward, Draco watched as Harry's flames devoured the two men and ate hungerly at the doors. Harry ran at the doors and hoped they would give under his attack. Draco fallowed right behind Harry and also hoped he wouldn't be flying into a solid, flaming door.

Closing his eyes and praying to any god that would listen, Harry decided this was the longest five seconds of his life. But some one must have been listening to his silent plea, because the doors gave way as he hit them dead on. Busting through with a silver phoenix hot on his tail.

Now all they had to do was make it to the end of the drive and they were home free. Harry could have laughed at thier luck. He pick up the pace and watched as Draco soared infront of him. A few more yards.

That must have been the time where the curse hit Draco's wing and sent him crashing to earth. It all happend so fast that Harry didn't know what all was going on. Harry quickly shifted mid run and snatched up the down phoenix. Running stark naked was an awkward time for Harry. But all he could think about was the umconscious, wounded beauty in his arms.

Draco was shifting back and Harry noticed the added weight to his bundle. Harry finally reached the end of the drive as curses flew by. Thinking hard of Grimmauld place, Harry both him and the bleeding boy in his arms.

...

Ever had that feeling that something big was about to happen? Well, Ron was having that feeling. The order had taken up housing in Grimmauld place since they had heard about Harr's missing.

Looking around the living room Ron observed nothing out of the ordinary. Hermine was reading a book, Lupin and Tonks were playing chess, and Ginny was drawing while making small talk with Luna.

Shrugging off the feeling Ron turned back to his magazine of quidditch.

Sighing, Ron put down the magazine and approached the front window. His gut was just telling him something was off. Ron scratched his head and continued to gaze out the window when it happend.

The first emotion to register in Ron's brain was worry. He saw the blood on the nude pair and rushed to the front door. Nearly ripping the wood from hit hinges. Ron ran up to his panting best friend and took the body from his arms.

Ron didn't fully know what he was doing, it was like he was working on auto-pilot.

Now, Ron was a big boy, standing at 6'4 was impressive in itself. But he was solid and muscled from quidditch training. So carring the unconscious form of an unknow person and supporting most of Harry's wieght was nothing. The only problem was that his best friend had not only gained weight but height as well. Harry now rivaled him at 6'3.

Slightly stumbling under the pressure, Ron managed to get both persons into the house and slammed the door shut with his foot. Harry staggered over to the sofa and collapsed non to gracefully on it. Order members quickly surrounding Harry and started asking questions and examining him.

"Stop!" was all that Harry could get out. But it was loud enough to catch every ones attention. Harry then noticed how very revealing he was and grabbed a pillow to cover himself. "Now, that there is Draco Malfoy and he is need of medical attention." Harry pointed at the boy in Ron's arms. Others took note of the blood covering him and Molley took Ron into another room to look at the damage.

"Harry! Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Hermine stared, but Harry rose his hand to quiet her down.

"I know I've been gone for a while and you all probably have some questions." Harry looked around the room and saw how right he was. "But right now I'm tired and would like nothing better than a bath."

Lupin took off his over coat and handed it to Harry, "Here, come one Harry. I'll get you set up in a privet room." Harry smiled and thanked Lupid for the article of clothing.

"Alright every one. Shows over, move along." Tonk was shooing every one from the room so Harry could stand and cover himself properly with out prying eyes.

Ron came back into the room as Harry was closing the coat over his form. "Hey, mate. Malfoy's going to be fine. Mum bandaged him up real good. Prolly' just going to be sore when he wakes up."

Harry grinned and patted Ron's sholder. "Thanks. By the way, I think I might be taller than you." Harry smiled and stood as straight as he could. Ron laughed and stood straight as well.

"I don't think so, mate. But good try, one can only dream of being taller then Ronald the Great" Ron puffed out his chest and turned his chin upward in a mock of royalty.

"Sure, and one could only dream of being as handsome and smart and powerful as Harry the Great!" Ron rolled his eyes and gave a playfull shove to Harry.

"Well Harry the Great, you better go and get some rest cause I'm sure everyone is dieing to hear your story. I know I am." Ron was about to take a seat on the couch when Harry stopped him.

"Would you do me a favor?" Harry knew this would be a long shot but it was worth asking. At Ron's questioning gaze Harry continued. "Would you wait with Draco while I'm resting? If he wakes up could you explain what all is going on?"

Ron sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the pleading face of his best friend Ron gave in and slumped his shoulders. "Fine, but if he freaks and starts getting angry, I'm high tailing it out of there."

Harry smiled and and shook his head. "He's not that bad, besides, he'll probably be to scared to really do anything."

Ron went to the coffee table where he had left his magazine and huffed. "Yeah, yeah. You know you owe me big time for this, right?"

"How about I treat you to lunch at whatever place. As much as you can eat." Harry already knew the answer when he saw Ron perk up at the thought of food.

"Deal!" and with that Ron rushed into Draco's room with a new energy.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friends antics and then proceeded to climb the stairs to search for Lupin and his room.

* * *

><p>I hope the grammer and such was better in this one! I'm trying to go through this stuff a good 5 times... but I still miss some things I guess. Hope you enjoyed!<p>

~FrogGuts~


	6. Awake

It had been two days since Harry and Draco arrived, and still no movement from Draco. Harry was starting to wander if his injuries were worse than he first thought. Still, Ron and him took turns watching the sleeping boy. Hermine was usually around the house avoiding the room like the plage.

"Ronald Weasley! If you don't start your summer homework right now, you'll never finish! Hermine planted her hands on her hips and stomped her foot. She didn't understand why Ron or Harry were spending their time just watching Malfoy sleep.

"Look, Mine', I'll work on it with Harry after supper, alright?" Ron put on his best pleading face in hopes she would drop the subject.

"Well we could get it done now if you would just leave that stupid room, he's asleep, and probably won't wake for awhile! I don't see why you can't give it a brake." Rolling her eyes, Hermine left in a huff and went to read her potions book in the dining room.

Ron turned and headed back into the room to see Harry partially asleep in the chair by Draco's bed. "Oi! Wake up Harry." Ron went to shake his shoulder but paused when he saw the other waking.

With a mumble of random words and a good stretch Harry rose from his seat. "What? something happen?" Harry kept his eyes on Draco, looking for any change.

"Nah, Hermine was just arguing with me about doing homework. I said that we would both work on ours after supper." Ron shrugged and picked up his wand from the side table. "Wanna practice some spells for transfiguration?"

Harry sighed and walked over to Ron, "Ummm, well, I don't exactly have my wand. I sent is with Hedwig to Hogwarts before I..." Harry didn't know how to continue. He hadn't told any one his secret. "Ron? Can I show you something?" Harry didn't look Ron in the eye.

"Sure mate," Ron was skeptic on what was about to happen.

"Promise you won't freak out on me or scream or... do any thing a mad man would do." Harry looked Ron square in the eye this time, making sure he could trust Ron.

"Promise." On that note Harry pulled his shirt over his head and was about to pull his pants down when Ron stopped him with a cough. "Errr, why in Merlins beard are you stripping?"

"Oh, right." Harry straighten out and looked around. "Alright, turn your back and only look when I tell you to."

Ron nodded and turned his back, thinking this couldn't be anymore awkward. Harry stripped and covered his lower reigns with a pillow from one of the chairs. "okay Ron, I'm naked, count to 10 then turn around, don't freak out remember." Harry concentrated on shifting into his wolf counterpart.

"Whatever, 1, 2..." and on Ron went. When he reached ten Ron was scared to turn around, he expected to see some mutation on Harry's body that he needed to be fully nude to show Ron. Which would only make seance in Ron's mind.

Slowly Ron turned with eyes closed. taking a quick peek at Harry, Ron discovered that there was no Harry. Shocked, Ron's eyes flew open, only to see a giant wolf sitting and looking up at him. So many things sprang to Ron's mind. First and for most was 'What the fuck is a giant wolf doing in this room', and 'Oh dear Lord, please don't let this thing eat me!'

"Umm... Harry?" At the squeak of Ron's voice, the wolf gave a deep, but quiet, bark. "Holy Merlin Harry! Your a bloody dog?"

If dogs could roll thier eyes, Harry would defiantly be rolling them.

"So..." Ron couldn't think of anything to say to the beast sitting infront of him. "Your a dog..." Ron rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. The awkwardness was broken by a soft moan of pain came from the single bed in the room.

Ron and Harry rushed over to the side of Draco's bed. Harry quickly shifted back into his human form and leaned over the awakening blond.

Draco could hear muffled words, nothing was making much sence except for his massive head ache. He tried to pry his eyes open but was met with a surge of light. A pained moan escaped his mouth as he tried to open his eyes again.

Draco's first sight in two days was a very close up Ronald Weasley and, once again, very naked Harry Potter. Not even his head ache could stop the confusion that appeared on Draco's face. "What?" Draco tried to question what was going on but his voice was ruff and breathy from disuse.

"Oh, here, drink this." Ron handed Draco a glass of water that was room temperature, as to not hurt his sore throat. "Better?" Ron took the glass from the pale boy after receiving a nod.

"So, are you taking up the life of a nudist or are you just showing off?" Draco looked pointedly at Harry and his nakedness. A soft blush and a bow of the head was all Draco got in reply, because at that moment Hermine came bursting through the door about to make Ron and Harry study.

You could imagine her surprise at finding a naked Harry, a flustered Ron and an awake Malfoy. "Ummm... did I interrupt something?" Harry ripped the blankets off of Draco's bed to cover himself, Draco still looked confused and a little shaken by the abrupt coldness now that he wasn't covered, and Ron was still red in the face and moved to shoo Hermine from the room.

"Come back later to study Hermine." Ron the closed and locked the door. He turned and pressed his back to the door, raised his hands to his face and starting mumbling to himself.

"Ron? You alright?" Harry asked concerned for his friend.

"No, Harry, I'm not alright. For one thing your a werewolf or something and Malfoy is awake and Hermine just walked in on you naked. I'm a bit skeptic on how you are not freaking" Ron looked Malfoy on the bed, he was oddly silent.

"Malfoy? How are you holding up?" Ron sighed and walked over the the other on the bed.

"Okay I guess. Nothing you need to lose your rather large ginger head over." Draco said with as much distaste as possible.

"Glad he's back and all Harry, but I'll take my leave for now, you two can bond and all, but first put on some bloody pants!" Ron grabbed Harry's discarded clothes from the ground and threw them at Harry's head.

"Whatever." Harry grumbled and pulled his pants on under the blanket. "So, I guess I have some explaining to do... but first I think you should tell me how you found me in that underground pet store."

* * *

><p>So, funny story. I had typed this and thought I had posted it... but I did't. Sorry! Still no beta yet so just hang in there!<p>

~Frog Guts~


End file.
